Power rangers twilight force
by deathshadow3
Summary: What came before Zordon made the MMPR? Meet the Twilight rangers. Bad at summaries just read please.
1. prequel

A/N: I don't own power Rangers so please don't sue.

Cold. That was the first sensation I felt. It felt like some one had turned me into a human popsicle. As my senses started to come back so did the memories. Memories of my life. Memories of love, hate, war, peace but the memories that hit hardest are those of betrayal by not only friends but also by comrades, leaders and, by far the most devastating, family. Who am I? My name is Blaze, last name is not important. I am the leader of the Twilight Force a group of so-called power rangers and as such am also the red ranger. I am not your typical ranger. First off I do not fight FAIR. If you tangle with me be prepared for an all out attack. Secondly I am not built like a martial artist. I am built more like a tank as I currently weigh in at 300lbs of almost nothing but muscle and stand 6'3" but manage to move with the deadly grace of a ninja. I have dark brown hair and blue and grey eyes. I am not particularly handsome and would never win any beauty contests. My memories have now all returned including the ones of how we got in here being stuffed into this cryogenic chamber by our so-called comrades. Sleep was welcomed then because off all the pain and suffering I and my team have gone through.

As I open my eyes I find myself in a circular tube with a big puddle of water at my feet. Ironically the inside of the tube is a stripe of red running from my left side down by my foot over my head to the right side only stopping for a single sealed can light overhead. Looking out I see my fellow teammates and the only friends I have. They are also starting to come to. In Front of me is the black ranger Chad. To his right is the green ranger Adrienne. In front and to my right is Elizabeth the white ranger. Between me and Elizabeth I can hear the familiar groans of the blue ranger Devlin. We are arranged in a star pattern with no visible doors and surrounded by rock. The only thing here besides the cryogenic chambers are five circular platforms that sit right in front of the chambers with another platform standing right in the middle. These platforms look a lot newer then the chambers themselves and were more than likely added later. Regaining my strength I start to take my first tentative steps out right on to the platform in front and I see my friends doing the same. Suddenly a feeling that is all too familiar for us starts surrounding me. I can feel myself being teleported. Looking out I see the others surrounded in the same familiar light. All the sudden a new feeling engulfs me and I feel as though I am being torn to pieces. The pain is so intense that I try to scream but nothing comes out. Before blacking out I give a silent thanks that the people that put me into the cryo chamber had the sense not to try and undress me and before succumbing to the pain I remind myself of the pledge we swore to, a pledge of revenge on those that betrayed us. Finally I blacked out.

A/N: I am rewriting this series because quite frankly it sucked hard. I may be adding brand new chapters so stay tuned. Also PLEASE REVIEW otherwise I will hunt you down...Just kidding. Seriously though please review.


	2. Explanation

A/N:I don't not own because if I did it would be much cooler

It was another typical day in Angel Grove in almost all ways except for the monster attacks. It seemed that Rita and Zedd were currently taking a break from their impossible quest to destroy the Power Rangers and take control of earth. Little did anyone know that day was going to take everything that they knew and throw it into a black hole.

It was lazy day at the command center. The rangers were hanging out; Rita and Zed seemed to be content to take the day off. All in all it was a very quiet day. The quietness of the day was broken by an alarm going off. Alpha then realized he had never heard this alarm go off before. The light was a bluish-white color and it seemed to originate from somewhere up above. Alarmed Alpha-5 immediately went to Zordon to find out what was going on.

"Aye Aye Zordon what is with that alarm?"

"Alpha get the rangers here immediately"

"What is it Zordon?"

"I SAID GET THEM HERE NOW! I will explain everything when they arrive."

Meanwhile in Angel Grove…..

"Man I can't believe how good it feels to have the day off"

"You said it Jason it seems that getting their butts beaten so often has finally clued them in to taking a break. So what are you girls up to. Wait don't tell me going to the mall and shopping right?"

"You got that in one Trini and I are going on an overdue shopping binge."

"I've got some new devices to work on"

"What else is new Billy all you seem to do is build things. You need to get out more"

"I'll defiantly investigate that ….."

Right then all their communicators went off

"Looks like our plans are on hold guys come on"

Leaving the Juice Bar they found a secluded place to answer their watch.

"Alpha what's up"

"Jason, you and the other rangers need to get here immediately."

"Are Zed and Rita up to there usual tricks?"

"I don't know but Zordon wants you here now."

"Very well we are on our way"

Hitting a button all the rangers disappeared I a flash of light and several seconds later they had arrived at the command center. As always Jason was the first to speak.

"Zordon what is going on are Rita and Zed making trouble again"

"No Jason this is much worse. Direct your attention to the viewing globe"

As the rangers looked an image appeared of five people, well at least they looked human but it was hard to tell from the outfits that they wore. Each of them had what looked like a black military jumpsuit with combat boots, then over that they had what looked like black ceramic armor over their chest, on their right leg was what looked like a knee guard, they had elbow guards on the arms all made from the same material as the chest plate then they had finger-less gloves that definitely had armor reinforcement in them. Masking their faces were some kind of half helmet with a face shield that left only their eyes exposed. (Think Halo 3:ODST helmets) Their weapons were something else. Strapped to their backs each had a katana in a sheath, strapped to their waist, arm and right leg were daggers, across their backs you could make out the shape of throwing daggers, slung on the right thigh was definitely a pistol. Each one also had a weapon that was unique to them. The one that had red stripes had another sword it was shorter and looked like a ninja-to, while another looked like he was carrying a sniper rifle. They could not see what the others were carrying. Their mere presence just screamed of danger and that they were absolutely deadly. Looking even closer they saw that each of the 5 people had a patch on there arm, in different colors, of a setting sun with rays coming off it.

"Who are those people?"

"Zack the people that you see have gone by many names but for our purposes they were called the Twilight rangers. They are probably among the most dangerous people in the universe especially for rangers. "

"Why are they so dangerous to us?"

"It is because they have been known to kill other rangers, Tommy. They take no side, anymore, except their own and you get in their way at your own risk. As for their powers, we have no idea were they came from but we do know what they can do. Their red ranger has the power to project a beam as hot as any star; their black ranger can create black holes that only he can control; the white ranger can create white holes capable of doing immense damage; their green ranger has complete control over any piece of rock, or planet, causing it to grow, shatter or he can even use them as a make shift missile; as for their blue ranger, his power is similar to the green's except he has control bodies of water, including the human body. If that weren't enough they also have the power to temporarily enhance some ones power from just doubling it to increasing it by a factor of 20 depending on the ranger."

"None of that matters Zordon we can take them because we have justice on our side." Stated Jason

"Very well I will send you to the point where we picked up the Red Twilight Ranger's energy signature. Be extremely careful rangers and may the power protect you."

"We will Zordon. Alright, it's Morphing Time"

**Not going to do the morphing sequence.**


	3. confrontation

A/N:Don't own, because if I did it would be so much cooler.

It was a beautiful day Blaze decided. He had no idea where he was but it was warm with clear blue skies and the sun shining, and he was definitely on a beach and it seem to shake the last of the chill from those chambers off of his bones. Looking around he saw a bench nearby and decided to go lie down and take a nap. Reaching the bench he sat down and started to recline backwards to let his face take in as much sun as possible. He then started to feel drowsy and his eyelids seemed to weigh a ton so he started drifting off into sleep. When suddenly images started flashing before him, like little photos of people and events in his life. He saw old friends still vibrant and full of life not long before their untimely demise in battle; family and friends long since past; battles fought and won but not with their cost. The images started coming faster and faster like someone decided to press fast forward. Then came the most painful of memories, those of his team being betrayed by other rangers and eventually the battle that resulted in them being place in cryo-freeze. Jerking awake he noticed something weird going by but before he could make it out he saw the blurs resolve into 6 humans. They looked like they had hit a rubber wall and had bounced off it. Take a closer look at them he suddenly noticed small gleams of light coming off of something they had on them. Realizing who they were he couldn't help but think that these six would be fun, and that they had no idea what they were in for. Smirking to himself he sat back and waited for the fun to start.

The rangers found themselves forcing themselves to their feet after hitting what felt like a wall. Needless to say it was very embarrassing for them, however they had a mission. So brushing himself off Jason asked "Guys are you alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine dude" came from Zack

"I'll be fine as soon as I get this sand off my clothes. I just bought them!" came from Kim

"I'm fine man" came from the way of Tommy

"I'm good guys." Trini replied

"Everything checks out nominal" Billy said

"Since everyone is alright can you tell me what we ran into Billy?" Jason asked

"It looks like some sort of transdiminsial bubble with…" Billy started to reply when Jason turned to Trini and asked "Can you please interpret what he is saying into English?"

"Sure. What he is saying is basically we ran into some sort of force field" replied Trini

"Can we walk in or is it blocking us from doing that?" Jason asked

"Well taking in to consideration" Started Billy again with Jason interrupting again and going to Trini asking "Can you tell us in English what Billy is going to go on about?"

"He's saying yes we can go in. However our morphers will not work as long as the force field is up"

"Right, alright everyone let's find the person who put this up, disable the field and get back to our primary mission. So the question is who is putting up the force field."

Looking around he saw a fairly common beach environment. Sand was everywhere with some concrete sidewalks snaking their way from one end to the other. The ocean lay about 1000 yards beyond the sidewalks. Several yards ahead sat several benches most were empty except the far right one. On this bench was a guy reclining backwards with his face pointed at the sun. He looked like he was in his mid twenties he also had brown hair. They didn't pay anymore attention to him as he didn't look like the evil type. Looking around they noticed a few small buildings here and there probably restrooms and changing rooms. Then Jason saw a small man kind of hiding in the shadows of one of the buildings. Seeing this he immediately thought that this was the guy. He then spoke up softly "Guys see that guy in the shadows over there?" Seeing that they all nodded their heads he continued "I think that he is responsible for the force field. Tommy you and the girls head directly at him. Meanwhile Billy, Zach and I will get him from behind. Everyone understand?" See them incline their heads in accent he said "All right let's go". They then started walking to the guy Jason spotted.

Lowering his head to look at these 'rangers' he had to stop himself from laughing out loud, as he saw them pulling a pincer movement on a guy that had nothing to do what so ever with anything. The only thing he could think of was these guys are completely helpless. He then noticed the guy bolt right into the three guy that were coming from the back. Yeah this was going to be entertaining.

Nailing the little guy with a flying tackle he proceeded to tell the guy "Alright shut down the force field now and no one gets hurt"

Looking at him like he was a moron the guy responded "Dude, what are you talking about? I don't know anything about any force field."

Grabbing his collar he was about to slam this guys head into the ground when Tommy grabbed his shoulder and spoke up "I don't think that he is our guy. See the guy over there we ignored?" Seeing them nodding he continued "Well since we arrived he has been watching us and now from what I can tell he is trying hard right now to not laugh. I think he is our guy."

"Alright let's go over and check it out" said Jason not quite convinced

He had been watching the group carefully and now he noticed that they had finally taken notice of him and were on their way over. "Finally they started thinking and here they were just a bunch of vegetable brains" thought Blaze. It took a minute for them to get over to him so he got up and started stretching while he waited. Finally the kid in red spoke up. "Hey are you the one that put up the force field?" '_Well I already knew the kid was no brainiac this just proves it" _"Yeah what of it"

Another kid dressed in white clothing spoke up and said "Drop the field we have a mission and we need to morph."

'_Dumber than advertised' _"And what mission is that"

The kid in red replied "We are looking for someone. In fact he goes by the name of Blaze and he is very dangerous."

"Kid I am the one you're looking for and boy are you in trouble."

A/N:Cliffy. Boy am I evil. Next time a fight, and utter humilation for the rangers. Be nice REVIEW!


	4. The fight

A/N: No I do not own Power Rangers otherwise it would no be as bad as it is.

"You don't look that dangerous, you can't be Blaze. So turn just off the field and we won't hurt you." Jason said with a look of disbelief on his face.

Looking at him Blaze replied "Moron, just because someone doesn't look dangerous doesn't mean they aren't, and as for you hurting me not going to happen. So leave me alone before I destroy you."

Kimberly decided to speak up "Look we are in a big hurry could you just turn off the device so we can get going, come on, please."

Looking at them strange he replied "I though he was the only one with brain damage," pointing to Jason then continuing "but it seems I was wrong. For the final time I am not turning this off so that is that."

Tommy spoke up saying "Fine then we'll just make you then."

As he finished speaking he went into a roundhouse kick aimed directly at Blaze's head.

"You asked for it, now you are in for a beating" Blaze told them.

At that moment Trini and Kimberly both attacked as Trini aimed her right leg at Blaze's right side, Kim aimed a right hook at his head. Seeing this blaze spun low and to the left avoiding the blows completely and at the same time grabbed them and pulled. Because they were so close to each other Trini and Kim nailed each other causing them to stumble back from the pain. Zack proceeded to come in doing some fast hard kicks with his right leg all obviously meant to confuse and at the same time knock down his enemies. Blaze simply jumped to the side avoiding the kicks completely. Billy then proceeded to come in with some fairly wild but powerful punches. Unfortunately for him Blaze saw them coming and simply side-stepped them. Then came Jason and Tommy, still smarting from the name calling, with some jump kicks but Blaze simply rolled out of the way. Looking back at them he couldn't help but laugh at them. "You guys are truly pathetic. You really should have taken your hand to hand training much more seriously at the Academy."

Looking at him like he had grown another head they asked simultaneously "What academy?"

Confused Blaze responded "The ranger academy." Still seeing confusion in their eyes, "You know where every new ranger goes to learn how to fight with and without their powers as well as tactics and abilities."

Jason then responded "You are lying. There is no academy. We were given our powers by Zordon and we have had to master them ourselves. We don't have any other abilities so go soak your head."

Blaze then replied "Then you are even more pathetic than I originally thought. At least if you had gone to the academy I would have probably just kept playing with you but now the gloves are off. I am going to turn of the part of the field that prevents you from morphing then I will show you what a real ranger looks like."

Taking out a grey box that measured about 4 inches tall and 3 across, and had several buttons and switches on it, he proceeded to flick one of the switches and the rangers felt their powers had come back so wasting no time they morphed. Looking at them Blaze jeered at them "Hey what took you so long, need to take a potty break. As for your outfits looks like something a little kid wears to bed. I mean really why would you think wearing spandex clothing is cool?"

Jason spoke up "Like you can do any better, besides they aren't spandex they are our power suits."

Blaze replied mockingly "Yeah, whatever"

With their morphing sequence complete he then had what looked like one the Rebel coms from Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back appear on his right arm. Lifting his arm up he placed his left thumb on a black space and said 'Execute' a split second later he stood there in his suit ready for them. They immediately charged at Blaze. Quickly grabbing one of his daggers he rushed to meet them. The first to attack was Kim who tried to hit with a round house but instead he moved to the side and struck upwards with his dagger in a backhanded grip, striking diagonally from the right side of her abdomen to just below her left breast, instantly sending her flying. The fight was now definitely in progress. Meanwhile on the moon.

Goldar came charging into the throne room where Rita and Zedd were. Getting their attention, he said "Sire, the rangers are fighting what looks like another ranger."

Turning to Goldar Zedd said "Fool, how dare you charge in here. I should splatter your atoms to the farthest corners of the universe. However this intrigues me. Send the putties out to attack them immediately."

"Yes sire" was Goldar's response

Meanwhile back at the fight….

Billy had tried to do a charging punch only for Blaze to dodge him low, jump up and slam his right elbow into his face instantly knocking him down and unconscious. Then suddenly there were flashes and creatures started to appear. Then Tommy yelled "Putties"

Blaze watched as the remaining four rangers went to fighting what they called putties and could help but shake his head in embarrassment. These guys didn't know the first rule of a fight in war. That rule of course was to end the fight as quickly as possible with as little effort as possible. Yet here they were going hand to hand while they had what looked like some sort of gun on them. Getting bored he pulled his side arm from it's holster and proceeded to shoot every single putty directly in the stupid looking z that lay in the middle of their chest destroying them. "That was annoying, now where were we?" Blaze simply stated as he replaced his gun to it's holster and redrawing his dagger.

Meanwhile…..

"Sire the putties have been destroyed" Goldar reported upon reentering the throne room.

"I have eyes imbecile" Zedd angrily replied while his skin started to turn red.

"Shall I send a monster down sire" Goldar inquired

"No you idiot it would be a waste. I know who he is and I have no intention of starting a fight with him. NOW LEAVE MY PRESENCE NOW!"

Going back to the fight….

Trini had decided to come at him using her acrobatics to slide under his guard and nail him only to have him spin around and connect with his knee to the bottom of her jaw causing her to painfully hit the ground. Zack then came in trying to use his axe and his dance routine to confuse him. Only for Blaze to take the dagger he had in his right hand and smash him on the head with the pommel knocking him out cold. Tommy then tried to hit him with a flying roundhouse but Blaze rolled out of the way and hit him with a round house to the head knocking him to the ground stunned. Finally Jason charged in with his sword. First he tried a high strike to the head only for him to avoid it, then he turned the blade and came down in a motion that would have split him from right shoulder to left side but Blaze blocked with his dagger and proceeded to hit Jason with a quick kick to stomach knocking him down to the ground. Jumping away Blaze couldn't help but shake his head "Is that all you got? You're pathetic I haven't even broken a sweat and you're on the ground. You are such losers."

Groaning the rangers started to rise their feet. However Kimberly was having a very difficult time doing that as she had been forced to power down. Taking another look at her you then noticed that she had started bleeding from the cut that Blaze had given her. While it wasn't very deep, in fact it was more of a scratch, it still hurt pretty badly. The rangers all ran over and proceeded to help her up. Telling them she was alright she then transformed back into a ranger. "Alright guys enough is enough let's do it" Jason called

Throwing her bow Kim said "Power Bow"

Throwing up her dagger Trini said "Power daggers"

Splitting his lance and throwing them up to connect with the rest Billy stated "Power Lance"

Shifting the handle on his axe Zach said "Power Axe"

Jumping up to finish the merging of the weapons he placed his sword on top of the axe Jason exclaimed "Power Sword"

All "Power Rangers"

Blaze seeing what they were doing started mocking them saying "Wow it took all that time to combine your weapons and here I had time to take a nap. You do realize that is going to do absolutely nothing to me?"

Ignoring him they all said "Fire"

Instantly beams of light came from the contraption but instead of explosions and fire that usually followed there was nothing except smoke. When the smoke cleared there was Blaze and looking like he hadn't even been singed. Staring at them, he again mocked them saying "That is the best you got? I didn't even feel the wind from it. Now let me show you how it's done."

Suddenly they noticed that there was a red light coming from his right hand, they hadn't even seen him put away the dagger, and before they could say anything his hand came up and a red beam of light came at them blasting them back 3 feet. "Now that was at the lowest power possible"

Realizing the dire situation they were in they proceeded to call the Zords and form the ultimate Megazord.

NOT DOING THE ZORD SECTION EITHER IT IS JUST ANNOYING

Up in their Megazord they started feeling cocky. In fact Zach stated "Now let's see how he likes it"

Meanwhile down with Blaze….

"Those idiots will never learn" he thought. Pulling his pistol he proceeded to point it directly at the Megazord and after spotting the main power supply he aimed at it and fired destroying it instantly.

Panicked the ranger started franticly reporting what was going on as the cockpit continue to fill up with smoke "Main power is out. Jason, systems are going down, and we have no power. We're overloading, the Megazord has had it we need to get out of here right now." Seeing they had no choice they proceeded to teleport back to the command center.

Seeing what they were up to Blaze proceeded to chase after them to confront them and Zordon with their stupidity. Behind them the Megazord was in the process of blowing itself to pieces.

A/N: Reports of my demise are greatly exaggerated but not by much.

WOW longest chapter so far. Yes I know there is a correct name for the megazord but I have forgotten and just don't care.

Went over and corrected a lot with this fic new chapter may be coming soon who knows but for now enjoy.

REVIEW OR DIE

Just kidding but please review but no FLAMERS!


	5. Meet the Twilight Rangers

A/N: Yes I'm back life and with a new chapter. Also have gone back and edited the previous chapters so please read that first otherwise enjoy

The rangers could not believe what had happened. Yes they had had there fair share of close calls but none like this. Looking back they could see just how out classed they had been. Blaze had moved just enough to defeat them and even with their pulling out everything they had, he just kept coming. The kicker had been when he destroyed the Megazord with a shot FROM A PISTOL, A PISTOL of all things. They had just barely escaped but knew that right now they had no chance of defeating him. Finally they arrived back in the power chamber in front of Zordon.

Jason, feeling ashamed and embarrassed, then spoke up "You were right Zordon. He was more powerful than anything we have ever seen before. He was playing with us and still we could not even touch him."

Zordon replied with "I saw rangers. Your Zords were not completely destroyed but it will be some time before they are operational again. Your defeat was not a surprise though. Direct your vision towards the viewing globe"

Turning around the rangers saw the globe light up and show images of the Twilight Rangers from before they turned

Kimberly then spoke up "We like already saw this part"

"Patience Kimberly" Zordon replied

The image changed and what it showed shocked the rangers as they saw thousands of rangers fighting equally large amounts of enemies there were huge explosions going of as though there was artillery being fired from out of view. There was also the occasional flyby from what looked to be fighter and bomber squadrons mixing it up overhead.

"What are you showing us Zordon" Jason asked

"As you will see it was from the time period when the Twilight Rangers were still on our side. What you are watching is footage from one of the multitudes of battles that happened during the war." Zordon replied

"You mean that the Twilight rangers were soldiers" Tommy asked

"That and more. During the war they were actually the generals that were in charge all rangers."

"WHAT" everyone shouted in surprise.

"It's true they were almost unbeatable in the areas that they excelled at and were pretty good in other fields as well. They did have the odd tendency, among rangers, of hating each other. "

Suddenly the picture on the globe changed to just the Red twilight ranger

"Blaze, the one you just fought, was de-facto leader of the others even if they didn't think so. He was the strategic head in being able to see the big picture in the war at all times and knowing where and when to move his troops and reinforcements as well as knowing what was and more importantly what was not important to defend. He was the best shoot out of all of them. He is also younger than any of the others due to the fact he took over for his father. He is usually easy going but do not tick him off his anger is legendary. He also the best swordsman of the group."

The picture changed to the black Twilight ranger

"This is Chad. He is the #2 person though often tries to be number 1. His area of expertise is more tactical in being able to focus on just the battlefield in front of him and finding new strategies to beat his enemies. He is also the smartest as well as the oldest of the group. He is also the most serious of them all. Not much else is known about him or the others as only Blaze's file survived fully intact"

Again the globe changed this time to the Blue twilight

"Here is Devlin. He was in charge all water operations as well as their artillery. He was more of the happy go-lucky type. Not much else survived"

The globe changed yet again to the White ranger

"This as you can see is one of the two female members of the group Elizabeth. She was in charge of all air and space operations as well as being able use all resources to their limit. She tended toward serious but was known to pull the occasional prank. Nothing else is known"

The viewing globe switched yet again to a picture of the green ranger

"Finally we come to the other female Adrienne. She was in charge of and led covert ops and assassination missions. She was also their practical joker and trouble maker. She was also one of the youngest in the group. Nothing else survived I'm afraid"

The view screen went dark when suddenly they heard clapping and a voice saying "You know should really thing about having a secret way back to your hideout as well as a better security system."

Reconizing the voice they all turned with dread to the door way where they saw, in horror, Blaze leaning against the wall.

Speaking up again he said "As you can see history class is now over"

A/N: Cliffy NO! Sorry for the delay in updates but life happens. Anyway REVIEW but no flamers get enough criticism from my family as it is. Just realize that I do have a plan for this story though it may take a will between updates. Stay tuned.


End file.
